Can I Stay Beside U?
by NantanF227
Summary: Sena Kobayakawa selalu membawa kameranya kemana-mana, setiap moment selalu ia simpan baik-baik didalamnya. Hingga sebuah kejadian mengharuskan ia tinggal di Osaka. Disana ia mendapatkan teman baru dan petualangan baru, juga sebuah hal yang sulit dilupakan. Bagaimana kejadiannya? Read n Review! [CHAP 3 UPDATED!] [UBAH JUDUL], Warning inside -Semi OOC
1. Kuharap kubisa kembali lagi

**Setelah Author vacum selama kurang lebih 1 tahun, kali ini Author akan membuat fic lagi yaitu Fic yang berada di Crossover Fandom ES21 & LoveLive! Jadi mohon koreksinya! Terimakasih!**

* * *

 **Can I take the long time with you?**

 **By Kinantan Taufiq F.**

* * *

"Udah mau berangkat, Sen?", Tanya Monta kepada kawan caramelnya yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Iya nih, buru-buru banget….", Jawab Sena sambal tergopoh-gopoh mengambil tasnya.

"Lu yakin gak ngomong sama Kak Mamori?", Tanya Monta.

"Yah gimana ya? Tugasnya mendadak nih.", Jawab Sena masih tergopoh.

"Yaudah, selamat tinggal. Moga aja bakal ketemu lagi ya…", Monta menepuk pundak Sena, Ia merupakan satu-satunya sohib yang paling baik yang pernah ia temukan.

Sena langsung berjalan kearah ruang kepala sekolah disana ada Jumonji yang sedang nongkrong didepan toilet.

"Eh, dah mau berangkat?"

"I-Iya Kepala sekolah memintaku untuk segera membereskan barang-barang hari ini."

"Ouuh, yaudah. Ati-ati dijalan!", Pesannya pada Sena, dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Setelah ia menerima izin dari kepala sekolah, ia segera berangkat ke stasiun kereta api terdekat di Kanto, beberapa member Deimon Devil Bats menyaksikan kepergian sang Eyeshield.

"Mungkin dengan ini,jadwal latihan Deimon akan pending dalam waktu yang lama….", Ucap Mushashi pelan melihat Sena yang berdiri dalam antrean Loket Karcis.

"Bagaimana, Hiruma?", Musashi melirik Hiruma yang ada disampingnya, sementara Kurita menangis dengan sangat keras dibelakangnya.

"Anak itu….Pertama kali aku melihatnya ia adalah sebatas bocah….", Ucapnya pelan sambal melirik Sena dari kejauhan.

 **-Meanwhile-**

" _Bagi para penumpang Kereta Api tujuan Osaka silahkan untuk bersiap-siap."_ , Suara _announcer_ terdengar jelas di telinga Sena, menandakan sudah saatnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat lamanya. Ia mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di sebuah bangku. Ia melirik perlahan ke belakang, melihat pemandangan Kanto di sore hari, ia yakin bahwa ia akan kembalai untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Sebelum itu, ia ambil sepucuk daun musim gugur yang jatuh didekat kakinya, ia ambil pena disakunya, dan ia tulis sepucuk pesan di daun itu dan ia terbangkan mengikuti angin yang semilir di Stasiun.

Tap…tap….tap…. derap langkahnya memasuki gerbong kereta api sangatlah redam, hampir tak bersuara.

"Aku harap Mamori _-nee-chan_ dapat mengerti hal ini.", ucapnya sangatlah pelan.

Ia duduk di bangku kosong bagian depan. Semua bangku telah dipreservasi oleh pemiliknya masing-masing. Ia membuka sebuah majalah yang terletak disebuah saku majalah, dibukanya artikel amefuto.

Tak sampai 15 Menit, Kereta api pun mulai berjalan, membawa Sena meninggalkan kota asal Deimon bertandang.

.

"APA?SENA PERGII?", Tanya Mamori tak percaya begitu mendengar teman-teman setimnya memberitahunya tentang kepergian Eyeshield 21 itu. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan menyusulnya ke stasiun.

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin, Sena tidak mungkin akan pergi!", Teriaknya dalam hati.

Namun, Stasiun sudah dalam kondisi sepi, hanya ada seorang Kakek yang sedang menyapu peron stasiun.

Mamori lemas ia langsung menangis di tempat ia takmampu lagi menahan isakan yang harus ditahannya, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Dia sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya ia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Ta-tapi Hiru-"

"Tenanglah, ia pasti dapat menjaga dirinya.", Ucapnya sambal memeluk Mamori dari belakang.

Isakan Mamori mulai terhenti, ia tak menduga harus melepaskan orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu sendiri. Ia melihat Sena adalah anak kecil yang harus dijaga tiap harinya, namun waktu berjalan cepat, kini ia sudah tumbuh besar menjadi sang Eyeshield 21.

Ia akhirnya berjalan pulang dengan ditemani Hiruma, sebelum ia hendak merebahkan diri diatas Kasur, ia melihat memorinya melihat albumnya bersama orang kesanganya itu. Sekali lagi air mata menetes dari ujung iris safirnya, membasahi album yang kini ia genggam.

"Sena…. _hiks…_ kapan kau akan kembali?, Sena…."

" _Selamat datang para penumpang JR West 283, dalam perjalanan menuju Kyoto dan akan dilanjutkan menuju Osaka, pastikan bahwa tidak ada barang yang tertinggal ataupun hilang. Kami dari crew Japan Railway Corporation mengucapkan terima kasih atas penggunaanya jasa kami."_ , Suara announcer memecah keheningan di dalam kereta, Hari sudah beranjak Maghrib, lampu interior sudah menyala terang, seorang pria berambut Karamel terduduk melamun, ia merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil _handphone_ nya.

Ia melihat ada email dari mantan kaptennya yang sekarang sudah lulus SMA -Hiruma Youichi.

 _From : Hiruma-san_

 _Oi, cebol. Aku harap setelah tugasmu selesai, aku ingin kau segera kembali_

Begitulah isi dari email Hiruma. Sena hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melirik keluar jendela. Sebentar lagi ia juga akan meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ia masih belum terfikir akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana, tentunya ia tetap melanjutkan karir _American Football_ nya.

"Permisi, apa ini sarung tanganmu?", tanya seorang gadis yang duduk disamping Sena.

"i-iya terimakasih ya…", Sena tersenyum gugup sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya.

Si gadis bersurai ungu itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa kok, eh kamu asal mana?", Tanyanya

"A-aku dari Deimon, namaku Sena Kobayakawa. _Yoroshiku!_ "

"Namaku Aiko Midare.", Gadis itu kembali tersenyum melihat Sena, sepertinya ia menyukai Sena.

Selama diperjalanan mereka berbincang tentang karir di sekolah masing-masing, pengalaman wisata, kuliner, dan tentang teman-teman dan peristiwa yang terjadi di sekolah.

"Nee Sena-kun, untuk apa kau ke Osaka?", Tanya Aiko pada Sena.

"Yah…aku sebenarnya ada tugas dadakan dari kepala sekolah. Aku harus memotret seisi kota Osaka untuk dokumen sekolah dengan kamera ini.", Ucap Sena menunjukkan _Tustel_ berwarna hitam, ditustel itu tergantung gantungan Deimon Devil Bats.

"Ouuh…ternyata kamu suka memotret yah", Kagum Aiko pada Sena.

"I-iya tidak juga, aku lebih suka _American Football._ ", Jawab Sena rada canggung.

"Umm Nee Sena _-kun_ , aku boleh minta nomor hp kamu gak?", Tanya Aiko rada malu-malu.

"Ini, silahkan.", Sena memberikan _handphone_ nya.

"Makasih!"

Setelah 5 menit, Sena akhirnya mulai mengantuk. Sebelum ia tidur, ia melihat kenangan-kenangannya di Devil Bats, Mulai dari saat pertama ia diseret Hiruma, hingga saat pertandingan terakhir melawan Teikoku Alexanders.

"Nee Sena _-kun_ , kamu suka Amefuto sejak kapan?", tanya Aiko.

"Sejak aku disuruh kapten timku untuk bergabung."

"Ohh, aku juga suka Amefuto."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku adalah seorang _Runningback_ dari Tim Amefuto wanita _Butterfly Cunning._ ", Jawab Aiko.

"Waah, aku juga dulu pernah jadi RB, Tapi sekarang mah udah jadi _Quarterback._ "

"Waw, itu bagus!", Puji Aiko.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah berbincang dengan Aiko, Sena memeriksa daftar tugas yang diberikan padanya.

"Pertama, SMA Otonokizaka. Kedua, SMU Gui Nakazato. Ketiga, Stasiun Osaka dengan jalur loop-line. Keempat….", Begitulah hingga akhir daftar, kemudian ia melanjutkan hari diatas kereta dengan tidur.

.

 _Di kediaman keluarga Kobayakawa, Sena sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang harus ia seiapkan untuk hari esok. Ibunya sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu, sedangkan ayahnya sedang tidak ada dirumah._

" _Sena…", panggil Mihae pada putranya._

" _Ya, Ibu?", respon Sena yang langsung menoleh kearah Mihae._

" _Ibu mau tanya.", Ucap Mihae pada Sena._

" _Ya?"_

" _Ano…Sena….", Mihae agak ragu untuk menanyakan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sena._

" _Ya?"_

" _Apakah kau sudah punya kekasih?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _H-HIEE? Ke-kekasih?", Pekik Sena mendengar pertanyaan Mihae, sementara Mihae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya._

" _Iya, ibu lihat kawan-kawan di sekolahmu pada pacaran. Kenapa kamu enggak? Enggak ada gadis yang nembak kamu disekolah? Atau karena kau bingung memilih gadis?", Tanya Mihae._

" _A-anoo…sebenarnya…", Sena agak gelagapan ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Mihae._

 _Mihae hanya tersenyum menunggu jawaban dari anaknya._

" _Sebenarnya…aku tak tau harus berbuat apa jika dihadapan wanita yang menyukaiku, ataupun wanita yang kusukai.", ucapnya menengok ke bawah._

" _dan aku tak tahu jodoh yang kuinginkan seperti apa.", lanjutnya._

 _Mihae kemudian duduk disamping Sena dan merangkul putranya._

" _Nee Sena-kun… Terkadang kita tidak tahu apa yang kita inginkan saat ini. Tetapi, bukan berarti kita tidak peduli denan hal itu. Kita juga sebaiknya mencari apa yang kita inginkan itu."_

 _Sena hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan ibunya._

" _Kau tahu? Dulu Ayahmu juga seperti itu."_

" _Ibu yakin jodoh kamu adalah wanita yang baik."_

" _Jadi, janganlah bimbang dengan perasaanmu, kau percaya pada Tuhan'kan?"_

 _Sena mengangguk._

" _Kalau begitu, janganlah menyerah dan teruslah berjuang!", Semangat dari ibunya membuat senyuman di bibir Sena berkembang._

" _Aku pulang..", ucap Shuuma dari arah pintu._

" _Ooh…kau sudah pulang, sayang.", Ucap Mihae pada Shuuma yang baru pulang dari kerjanya._

" _Selamat datang, Ayah.", ucap Sena membungkukan badan pada Shuuma._

" _Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Sena?", tanya Shuuma._

" _Baik ayah, hari ini aku mandapat nilai A pada pelajaran Bahasa Jepang.", jawab Sena._

 _Ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut coklat putranya._

" _Hai kalian, makan malam sudah siap. Hari ini ibu buatkan kalian Cheese Roll !", Uca Mihae dari arah ruang makan._

" _Uwahh…kesukaankuu!", Shuuma langsung berbinar-binar. Sena hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah laku keluarganya._

 _Disela-sela kebahagiannya itu, Tiba-tiba semuanya memudar gelap. Gelap, tidak ada apa-apa, Sena seakan-akan tidak berada dimana-mana, ia tak melihat apapun._

" _Sena….hiks…kapan kau akan kembali?, Sena….", Sena menoleh kearah sumber suara._

" _Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku kalau kau akan pergi?"_

 _Sena melihat tidak percaya, Mamori menangis terisak-isak dihadapannya, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa._

" _Kak Mamori?", Sena berjalan menghampiri sosok itu, namun sosok itu perlahan lenyap._

" _KAK MAMORI!", Sena terus berlari mengejar Mamori yang mulai menjauh, rasanya menyesal sekali ia menerima tugas ini._

.

"HUAAH!", Sena langsung tersadar dari tidurnya, saat ini ia masih dikereta, jam menunjukkan pukul 02.01, berarti ini masih malam.

Sena melihat Aiko yang tertidur menyandar pada pundaknya, ia tak ingin menganggunya. Ia kemudian mengendalikan nafasnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya semua kesadaran terkumpul.

"Uh-uhm…", Aiko mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Sena hanya melirik kearahnya.

"Uhm, mimpi indah Sena _-kun_?", Tanyanya.

Sementara Sena hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

" _Melihat Kak Mamori menangis teriak adalah mimpi indah?"_ , Batinnya.

Ia kemudian berfikir untuk pergi ke toilet. Disana ia menetralkan pikiran dan berusaha fokus, oh ya dan juga mengingat nasehat Ibunya.

 **-SKIP TIME-**

"Selamat Pagi, para penumpang. Sebentar lagi Kereta Api akan berhenti di Stasiun pemberhentian akhir Osaka, Dimohon agar anda mempersiapkan barang bawaan anda dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal, Terima kasih.", Begitulah suara _announcer_ yang menyadarkan Sena dari lamunannya, segera ia ambil koper dibagasi dan membersihkan bangkunya. Dirinya melihat bangku sebelah kirinya sudah tiada lagi yang menempati.

"Mungkin Midare- _san_ sudah turun terlebih dahulu di stasiun awal. Eh, surat apa ini?", Tanyanya pada sebuah surat yang tergeletak diatas bangku itu. Disurat itu tertulis segelintir tulisan

' _Bukalah sewaktu kau sampai di Stasiun tujuanmu. -Midare Aiko'_

Sena kemudian memasukkan surat itu kedalam sakunya. Setelah Kereta api berhenti di Stasiun, Sena segera mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret sudut-sudut stasiun Osaka. Setelah 7 menit berada di stasiun, ia berencana untuk mengisi perutnya di sebuah warung makan, di warung itu ia juga ia menyimpan beberapa moment dengan kamera andalannya. Setelah itu ia berencana mencari tempat tinggal, Apartemen? Yah, mungki untuk yang kelas berbintang 3-4. Sebelum ia beranjak pergi ke hotel, ia menulis statusnya dalam blognya.

' _Hmm….masakan khas Osaka enak banget! Juga pemandangannya yang juga bagus!'_

Ia segera menyewa taksi dan berangkat menuju ke apartemen. Di perjalanan ia melihat kiri-kanan jalan, setelah itu ia memberanikan diri untuk mengobrol dengan supir taksi.

"Disini banyak banget ya studio-nya?", Tanya Sena.

"Iya mas, disini sering ngadain acara-acara.", Jawab si sopir.

Sena mengangguk tanda paham perkataan sopir.

"Masnya dari mana ya?",

"Ooh, saya dari Kanto mas. Kesini soalnya ada tugas.", Jawab Sena.

"Oowh, di Kanto ya? Saudara saya ada yang juga disitu, mas.", Si Sopir menjawab jawaban Sena.

"Dimana saudaranya?", Tanya Sena lagi.

"Di deket perumahan Deimon.", Jawab Sopir.

"Ooh saya juga di deket situ, mas.", Sena berbincang dengan sopir taksi hingga sampai di apartemen yang dituju olehnya. Ia memesan sebuah kamar di lantai dua, ia memeriksa _handphone_ nya dan melihat adanya notifikasi dari _blog_ nya. Disana terdapat balasan dari teman terdekatnya -Monta a.k.a Raimon Tarou.

' _Waw, gimana tuh? Kapan-kapan ajak aku ya?'_ , Sena hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dan satu lagi dari teman terdekatnya juga -Riku Kaitani.

' _Waah…hebat tuh Sen, kenapa kamu gak jadi Traveller saja?'_ , Sena hanya tersenyum tipis setelah membacanya _'Terlalu banyak hal yang harus kulakukan, Riku.'_

Ia kemudian merilekskan diri diatas Kasur, ia memejamkan mata sebentar sampai sekitar 7 menit. Setelah ia bangun ia teringat akan surat yang diberikan Aiko padanya di kereta api tadi, segera ia buka surat putih dengan pita pink itu,

' _Dear Sena._

 _Setelah aku mengenalmu, entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman jika berada didekatmu. Juga aku merasakan hal yang berbeda kalau kita sedang mengobrol tadi. Jadi kau sudah sampai ya? Aku bersyukur kau bisa selamat sampai tujuan ^_^ , oh ya nanti setelah seminarku selesai aku'kan menyusulmu ke Osaka. Jadi tunggu ya! ^_^!_

Setelah membaca surat itu Sena tersenyum dan memandang langit, ia menyimpan surat itu didalam kopernya dan menatap sang surya kembali.

Setelah selesai Maghrib Sena keluar Apartemen untuk mencari tempat yang ia bisa gunakan sebagai tempat untuk bekerja, untuk mencari uang. Ya, Kafe, Sena memiliki sedikit keahlian dalam bartender yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya, dan juga kebetulan kafe itu membutuhkan seseorang dalam tugasnya memenuhi keinginan para pembeli.

"Selamat Kobayakawa _-san._ Kau diterima!", Ucap sang bos kafe itu tersenyum tulus melihat Sena.

" _Arigatou_!", Sena membungkukkan badan didepan bos kafe dan berjalan lenggang keluar dari ruangannya. Di hari pertamanya bekerja ini bisanya ada sedikit kegugupan yang menghalangi kerjanya.

"Yo jadi kau ya anak baru itu! Salam kenal! Aku Tashiwara Takuma!", Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang tingginya tak terlalu berbeda dari Sena,

"S-salam kenal, Takuma-san!", Ucap Sena membungkukkan badan.

"Jadi kau punya keahlian bartender ya? Coba kasih liat kita donk!", Pinta seorang lagi berambut pirang gaya Eropa, Rutsuki Kiriya.

"B-boleh, Mizushima-san!", Jawab Sena. Sena mengeluaekan sebuah _Wine shake_ dari dalam loker dan memasukkan cairan-cairan dalam botol dan mengocoknya dengan berbagai gaya, kemudian ia menuangkannya dalam sebuah gelas.

"Ini, _White Russian_.", Ucap Sena memberikan segelas minuman itu.

"Waah, hebat. Kau bisa membuat _White Russian_?", kagum Matoe Hikagami.

"Hebat Sen, kapan-kapan ajarin kita ya?", Ucap Tashiwara sambil merangkul Sena.

"I-iya, terserah.", Jawabnya masih ada sedikit keraguan. Sena kemudian melihat seisi kafe dengan penuh pengamatan. Kedmudian ia memotret beberapa sudut kafe. Dan ia melanjutkan kerjanya.

"Kamu tinggal dimana, Sen?", Tanya Rutsuki pada Sena yang sudah berkemas-kemas.

"Di Apartemen didekat stasiun.", jawabnya.

"Hmm…kapan-kapan aku boleh mampir ya? buat sharing tentang dunia kafe.", Tawarnya.

"Tak apa Mizushima _-san_ , tak masalah.", Jawab Sena.

"Paggil saja aku Rutsuki!", Ucap Rutsuki sedikit semangat.

"Okee, Rutsuki.", Ucap Sena mantap.

Setelah membersihkan meja dan perlengkapan, Sena langsung pulang ke Apartemennya, tak lupa mengirim kabar ke orang tuanya. Sebelum tidur ia melihat kembali hasil jepretannya tadi, dan juga tak lupa melihat ambul Deimon. Ketika ia hendak tidur ia ingat sesuatu, lebih tepatnya sebuah pertanyaan.

' _Apakah di kota ini ada Amefuto?'_

Ia segera menutup selimut dan langsung berlari secepat cahaya ke dunia mimpi. Esok hari ia akan memulai hari-hari barunya di kota Osaka dengan teman-temannya di Bartender juga.

.

Di Universitas Saikyoudai, Hiruma masih mengutak-atik laptopnya, Mamori yang sekaligus kekasihnya itu belakangan ini masih terus diam, ia jarang berbicara kecuali jika itu diperlukan.

"Kau akan seperti ini terus?", Tanyanya pada Mamori. Mamori diam menatap sebuah foto berbingkai, disana terdapat gambar Sena meraih _Crishmast Bowl_.

"Sudahlah, ia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri'kan. Lagipula kau dan dia sudah dewasa. Kau tidak akan seperti ini terus sampai kita menikah nanti kan?", Tanya dan goda Hiruma.

"Mou Hiruma- _kun_!,…Aku..hanya khawatir saja pada keadaannya…", Jawab Mamori berbohong dengan muka memerah.

Sebenarnya Hiruma sudah tau kalau Mamori itu berbohong padanya, ia kemudian berfikir untuk lebih mendekatkan Mamori dan Sena, ia tak akan mau membiarkan kekasihnya ini terus bersedih.

"Oke, sekarang kau minta aku untuk bagaimana?", Tanya Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam, ia tak tau harus berbicara apa. Pokoknya hari ini ia sangat merindukan adik tercintanya itu, yang ia inginkan ia bisa melihat Sena berada didepannya saat ini.

"Kalau ia berada didepanmy namun ia tak memperdulikan keberadaanmu bagaimana?", Tanya Hiruma lagi.

Mamori terkaget, ia terdiam lagi kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Udah ah, aku mau pulang sekarang!", Selanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Keh, dasar…", Horuma hanya tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan Mamori.

Dan setelah itu Mamori pulang dengan ditemani Hiruma, sesampainya dirumah Mamori langsung ambruk diatas Kasur. Ia melihat kearah langit-langit dan mengingat ia dan Sena berada di masa lalunya, tanpa ia sadari ia pun mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Namun ia tak akan mau menangis hari ini, segera ia tenggelamkan dirinya didalam selimut dan langsung menuju ke dunia mimpi.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 **Oke, cukup segini aja Fic nya. Untuk kesalahannya, saya mohon maaf soalnya udah jarang ngetik fic lagi.**

 **-Untuk Fic ini, saya menghilangkan tokoh bernama 'Suzuna-Taki'. Jadi didalam fic ini, tuh tokoh ceritanya tidak ada. Dan maaf bagi yang tidak berkenan**

 **Oke pertanyaannya adalah 'Siapa Pair di Fic ini?' apakah Gadis Ungu tadi? Apakah salah satu personil µ ? Ataukah malah salah satu chara Eyeshield 21? Tunggu kelanjutannya di Fic ini! ^_^**

 **RnR Please!**


	2. Pakai uangku saja!

**Yosh, part 2 update. Terimakasih kepada sebagian teman-teman yang membantu saya untuk menulis cerita ini ^_^**

 **Yuk, lanjut ke cerita.**

 **[Osaka, 08.30 AM]**

Sena masih tertidur di sampai saat ini, semalam ia mendapatkan tugas tambahan dari bosnya, dengan jaminan gaji yang ditingkatkan sebesar 15,7%. Tentu saja Sena menerima tawaran itu, ia nyaris menginap di café selama sehari. Suasana kota sudah sibuk di siang ini, orang-orang berlalu-lalang di terotoar, mobil-mobil sudah keluar dari garasinya masing-masing, beberapa orang ada yang terburu-buru ke tempat kerja/sekolah mereka.

"Uggh….", Sena mulai tersadar dari alam mimpinya, tangannya mencoba meraih jam weker persegi panjang yang ada di sampingnya. Matanya masih terpejam, ia mencoba meraih jam wekernya yang sekarang sudah meandering dengan kerasnya, tanpa ia sadari ia akan mendapatkan suatu peristiwa…

'BRUAAK!', Dan ia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Sena segera mematikan jam weker berisik itu dan langsung menyambar handuk yang sedang tergantung di jemuran apartemennya, seketika ia melirik pemandangan dari atas balkon apartemennya, kemudian ia lanjut berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi ia membaca koran pagi yang tergeletak di depan kamarnya dan meminum kopi yang sudah dipersiapkan.

" _Uwh..laper… cari makan ah…",_ Pikirnya didalam hati. Kemudian ia mengambil tas kamera yang digantung di dekat lemari kemudian keluar dari kamarnya tersebut, tak lupa ia menguncinya terlebih dahulu.

Ia berlari di sekirtaran taman di kota tersebut, mengingat kembali hobi _jogging_ nya selama di Deimon. Setelah itu ia mendapati sebuah restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman.

Sena segera mengambil tempat duduk yang letaknya dipojokan. Sena memang selalu seperti itu sejak di Deimon, dimana ia tak ingin berada di tempat yang sangat luas, selama ia sendirian.

Seorang pelayan datang memnghampirinya dan menanyaka pesanan yang akan dipesan oleh seorang Sena Kobayakawa. Sena hanya memberikan sebuah jawaban singkat pada pelayan itu.

" _Blackened Bass."_ , Jawabnya singkat.

Palayan itu berjalan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sena. Sedetik kemudian Sena mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret sudut-sudut restoran itu, sambil sesekali melihat hasil -sela acara memotretnya itu.

Setelah pesanannya datang, ia berterimakasih kepada pelayan. Sebelum ia memakan santapannya, ia foto dulu ikan bakar diatas piringnya itu dengan kameranya, lagi-lagi. Dan kemudian diakhiri dengan mengatakan "Selamat Makan!"

Osaka, baginya kota yang lebih tenang dari Kanto. Disini keliatannya tak ada olahraga yang menjadi sorotan media Massa, seperti di Kanto yang memiliki banyak tim Amefuto. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan pergi ke beberapa tempat yang cukup menarik.

Setelah menaruh beberapa tips di kasir. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kafe dimana ia bekerja. Sesampainya disana, ia mengganti bajunya dengan setelan Tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih.

"Ohayou Sena-kun!", sapa Rutsuki dari arah dapur.

"Yosh, Rutsuki-san!", jawab Sena sambil melempar-lemparkan gelas mixer ke udara.

Rutsuki kemudian berdiri disamping Sena dan membaca koran yang tertata disana.

"Ano…. Libur Hari Gubernur Osaka… semua pekerjaan diliburkan…..Nee!?", Rutsuki terpekik ketika melihat berita koran yang terbit hari ini.

"Ada apa, Rutsuki-san?", tanya Sena yang mencampurkan beberapa ramuan minuman kedalam gelas-gelas.

Rutsuki kemudain bangkir dan berdiri diatas box.

"Oi, Besok kita akan diliburkan!", seru Rutsuki.

"Haa? Benarkah?", Takuma tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dapur.

"Yosh!", jawab Rutsuki semangat.

Dan mereka berseru kegirangan sebelum Mr. Tsuki datang ke ruangan dapur. Setelah hari berlalu Sena mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian biasanya lagi. Seblum ia pulang ia berpamit kepada seluruh teman-temannya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 21.30, yap jam setengah sepuluh malam. Banyak juga supermarket yang buka jam segini. Membuat Sena merasa lega karena bahan makanan di rumahnya yang kehabisan.

Setelah membayar seluruh belanjaan di kasir, ia melihat jam tanggannya lagi.

"Huft, jam sepuluh malam. Mungkin aku harus cepat-cepat pulang dan mencari jalan tembus."

Tap…tap…tap….

Dilihatnya ada gang sempit menuju apartemennya, pertama ia mewanti-wanti sebelum melewati gang itu. Berfikir kejadian yang dialaminya di SD dulu, ia pernah melihat sesosok ptih melayang diatas rumah yang telah lama ditinggalkan.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tak takut hantu lagi…"

Di tengah-tengah larinya ia hanya terfokus pada tatapannya saja, tak melihat belakang.

"ARRGHH!"

"KYAAA!"

"!"

Sena menuju sumber suara, mungkin seseorang dalam bahaya. Seorang gadis berseragam SMA tengah dipelodongi dua orang berbaju lusuh dan bau di sebuah gang sempit penuh dengan sampah disana. Yang pertama ialah seseorang berambut _Mohawk_ yang bertubuh tinggi tengah memegang sebuah pisau dapur di tangannya, sedangkan yang satunya ialah seseorang bertubuh besar yang membawa sebuah rantai.

"Nona, apabila kau tidak menyerahkan segala yang kau miliki, apakah besok ada yang menemukan mayatmu disini?

"!"

Sementara orang bertubuh besar tengah bersiap dibelakangnya.

"Gendut, rebut tas gadis ini!", perintah seorang bertubuh tinggi.

"Baik bos!", seorang bertubuh besar itu dengan igap datang menghampiri sang gadis dan menarik tasnya.

"Berikan padaku!", ucapnya selagi sang gadis masih menahan, namun karena tenaga yang tidak mencukupi, ia nyaris melepas tangannya.

"KYA!"

 _._

' _BATTS!'_

"!"

Seketika seorang bertubuh besar tadi tak berdaya di tanah, seseorang telah melemparkan linggis kearah kepalanya.

"SI-SIAPA ITU?", Seseorang bertubuh tinggi tadi terkaget melihat anak buahnya yang terjatuh. Ia melihat seseosokpemuda berambut _spike_ caramel tengah berkuda-kuda didepannya, Ya Sena Kobayakawa.

"SI-SIAPA KAU? BERANIYA YAA!", seorang bertubuh tinggi tersebut lari menghampiri Sena dengan pisaunya.

"Devil Bats Ghost!"

Sena, dengan kecepatan cahayanya tiba-tiba langsung berada di belakang pria itu.

"!", Pria itu terkaget melihat Sena tak ada lagi dihadapannya.

Kemudian Sena memelintir tangan pria itu hingga tumbang. Setelah berhasil membuat kedua orang itu meringis kesakitan, ia mengikat kedua tangan pria itu dengan rantai yang dibawah oleh pria bertubuh besar itu tadi dan menelfon polisi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Sena menghampiri gadis yang masih mengatur nafasnya tadi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kaku, pipinya berdarah akibat terkeda irisan pisau tadi.

 _._

' _WIU…WIU…WIU…'_ , seteah 5 menit menunggu polisi akhirnya datang dan mengamankan kedua tersangka. Sena juga ikut menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Mungkin untuk beberapa saat, jalan ini akan ditutup. Demi keselamatan orang-orang, mengingat banyaknya korban perampokan yang terjadi disini.", ucap polisi kepada Sena sesaat sebelum pergi.

"Baik.", Sena mengangguk

.

"Ano…apa Anda tidak pulang?", tanya Sena kepada gadis berambut jingga yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-aa.", ucap gadis itu masih gelagapan, sebenarnya ia masih ketakutan.

Sena yang merasa iba dan kasihan terhadap gadis cantik nan manis dihadapannya, kemudian ia tersenyum simpul bertanya,

"Mau kuantar pulang?", tanyanya.

"Eh?", gadis tersebut terpekik mendengar pertanyaan Sena.

"Hm, Bolehkan kuantar pulang?", tanya Sena masih tersenyum simpul.

"M-m..T-tidak masalah...", gadis tersebut masih malu-malu, sekaligus masih ketakutan akibat peristiwa yang dialaminya tadi.

"Ayo, jalan ini berbahaya kalo malam-malam.", ajak Sena untuk pergi dari gang sempit tersebut dan menuju jalanan.

.

.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Sena Kobayakawa, kau bisa memanggiku Sena.", ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"A-aku… Honoka Kousaka, Murid dari SMA Otonokizaka.", Honoka ikut memperkenalkan diri juga.

' _Honoka…nama yang cantik.'_

"Okay, salam kenal ya..", ucap Sena kearah Honoka.

"Iyaa…"

"Sampai jumpa!", ucap Sena melambaikan tangannya.

"I-Iya..", Honoka kemudian berjalan kerah rumahnya. Seketika ia menoleh kearah Sena sejenak dan mengatakan dalam hati

' _Pemuda yang baik..'_

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sena pergi kesebuah rumah makan dekat dengan SMA Otonokizaka. Karena ia sedikit mager untuk membuat makanan, ia jadi berniat untuk membeli makanan di luar saja. Setelah mandi, dia mengambil kameranya dan berjalan menuju rumah makan yang tak jauh dari SMA Otonokizaka

Setelah ia memesan pesanan, ia kemudian tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis berambut jingga, Honoka.

"Ano…anda dapat duduk disini.", Seketika Honoka menoleh kearah Sena. Mata Honoka sedikit terbelalak melihat pemuda caramel itu.

"E…eeh..? Se-Sena-kun?", Honoka terbelalak melihat Sena.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, duduklah saja.", Sena beranjak berdiri dan pindah tempat duduk. Walau ia tahu bahwa seluruh tempat duduk di restoran ini sudah ada yang menduduki.

"A-ano.. Kamu t-tidak perlu Beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk itu kok. Aku tidak keberatan untuk duduk denganmu.", Jawab Honoka pada Sena. Sena hanya tersenyum tipis saja dan hampir tak terlihat, namun dimata Honoka ia dapat melihat Sena tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

Mereka kemudian menyantap pesanan mereka masing-masing. Acara makan-makan berjalan dengan hening. Sesekali, Sena melihat suasana diluar rumah makan, dan Honoka yang sesekali ikut melirik luar juga. Ia juga sesekali melirik Sena yang seraya melihat luar.

"A-ano…te-terimakasih atas tempat duduknya tadi..", Gadis itu berterimakasih pada Sena dengan sedikit ragu-ragu atau malu-malu. Sena yang milhatnya hanya tersenyum mantap.

"Tak apa-apa kok, lagian itu Cuma kursi.", Jawabnya dengan cengiran garing khasnya. Honoka kemudian tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Sena.

Kemudian mereka keluar dari kafe tersebut

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu, sebenarnya aku ada kelas hari ini, namun karena ada rapat wali kelas, jadi jam pelajaran mundur 1 jam. Itung-itung juga aku tak terlalu bosan, tetapi jika kau keberatan juga tak apa.", Honoka mengatakan tentang kealsnya pada Sena. Sena yang mendapati pernyataan itu sedikit tidak percaya, namun setelah ia lihat gadis dengan balzer biru tua ini dengan tampang memohon padanya ia jadi sedikit kasihan.

"T-tak apa kok, hehe. Lagian aku sedang kosong hari ini.", Sena menjawab diselingi mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke taman.

"Kau baru disini ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu.", Honoka memulai pembicaraan di taman.

"Iya, aku dari Kanto. Aku kesini karena aku mendapat tugas dadakan dari pihak sekolah.", Jawab Sena menoleh kearah langit biru.

"Kalau boleh tahu, tugas apa itu?", Tanya Honoka sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Sena.

Sena kemudian menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia membuka mulut.

"Sekolah memintaku untuk mengumpulkan data-data, dan mereka memintaku untuk memotret seisi kota Osaka dengan kamera ini.", Sena menunujukkan kamera hitam dengan gantungan _Devil Bats_ itu pada Honoka. Yang meminta penjelasanpun mengangguk tanda paham. Tiba-tiba arloji milik Sena berbunyi tanda ia harus pergi ke kafe sekarang.

"Oh, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. _Jaa-nee_ Kousaka - _san!_ ", Sena segera berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Honoka. Honoka yang melihat Sena yang mulai hilang dari pengelihatannya itupun tersenyum manis.

' _Pemuda yang baik.'_ , Batinya.

' _DEG!DEG!'_ , Ia tiba-tiba sadar merasa kalau jantungnya berdetak kencang.

' _A-ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang?'_ , Tanyanya didalam hati. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia tak sadar kalau wajahnya merona sambil memikirkan wajah seorang Kobayakawa.

' _A-apa ini? Apa aku…'_

.

.

.

Sena yang baru masuk kedalam kafe disambut oleh seorang temannya yang paling dekat di kafe, Tasiwara.

"Yoo! Sena! Selamat datang kembali!", Sambut Tasiwara. Sena hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Oi Sen!, ajari aku buat ramuan _Kahlua_ donk!", Pinta Rutsuki yang langsung berlari teteh keluar dari ruang pencuci tangan.

"Ehehe, boleh,", Sena menjawab permohonan Rutsuki. Rutsuki yang melihat reaksi rekannya itu heran.

"Kenapa Sen, kok kamu kelihatan rada senang gitu?", Tanya Tashi (Tashiwara namanya disingkat, biar ga repot).

"Eh, enggak kok, biasa aja.", Jawabnya dan langsung memasang wajah biasanya.

Sena langsung mempraktikkan tata-cara pembuatan ramuan _Kahlua_ tersebut pada kedua temannya. Setelah memberikan penjelasan tersebut, teman-temannya berterimakasih padanya. Sena hanya membalas ucapan tersebut dengan sebatas anggukan. Saat siang, kafe sudah memasuki jam padatnya, banyaknya pesanan membuat mereka harus tambah giat bekerja, karena itu juga bergantung pada gaji mereka.

"Anak-anak, mari berkumpul!", Ajak Bos Kafe kepada seluruh karyawannya yang letih sehabis bekerja. Semua karyawan took itu ialah laki-laki, bahkan bosnya sendiri. Beberapa mereka sudah memiliki pacar, dan juga masih ada yang bujang/single/jomblo. Sena saat ini memasuki predikat _single_.

"Ya, ada apa pak?", Tanya Tashi pada Bos kafe tersebut, bisa kita sebut Mr. Tsuki.

"Sebelumnya bapak ucapkan selamat sore, Minggu depan aka nada tamu terhormat dari Kyoto yang akan datang kesini. Jadi bapak harap mohon persiapannya, dan juga kalian harus menjaga kesehatan tubuh karena acara yang berlangsung lama. Jadi bapak mohon kehadirannya besok Senin minggu depan di kafe ini jam lima pagi. Sekarang, kalian boleh pulang.", Mr, Tsuki memberikan penjelasan informasinya pada seluruh karyawannya, Sena mendengar penjelasan informasi tersebut dengan serius, karena ia baru disini.

"Serius banget, Sen.", Komentar Tashi pada Sena yang mendengarnya dengan sangat serius.

"Lho, 'kan informasi-nya penting banget. Jadi harus bener-bener didenger.", Jawab Sena mengenai komentar Tashi.

"Hmmh…'Kan informasi itu bisa disingkat, Sen. Tinggal inget aja. Minggu depan, besok, jam 5 pagi. Dah itu aja.", Ucap Tashi menepuk bahu Sena.

"Eh iya ya, hehehe.", Sena kikuk sementara karena ia seharusnya tak perlu seserius itu.

.

Sementara di SMA Otonokizaka

"Honoka-chan, ada apa dengan pipimu tanya Kotori heran melihat pipi Honoka yang dipasangi plester. Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang di kantin.

"A-ano… aku dirampok kemarin malam."

"HAA?", Kotori dan Umi terbelalak mendengar jawaban Honoka.

"Ta-tapi untunginya, ada yang berhasil menyelamatkanku."

"Fyuh…untung saja...", ucap Umi lega mendengar ucapan Honoka.

"Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?", tanya Kotori.

"A…Seorang pemuda..", jawab Honoka sedikit malu-malu.

"Waduh… siapa nih?", tanya Kotori sedikit menggoda Honoka.

"Hmm… dia berasal dari Kanto…namanya Sena Kobayakawa"

.

.

."Sena, hari ini kamu yang piket kafe!", Seru salah satu teman Sena yang berasal dari Negara China, Xung-Tao. Sena yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian ia membersihkan seisi kafe tersebut, mengelapi meja, dan membersihkan beberapa gelas yang masih kotor. Setelah ia melakukan tugas piketnya itu, Sena mengambil ransel kamerannya dan beranjak pergi dari kafe, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu utama, dan mengaktifkan CCTV terlebih dahulu. Secara spontan, tiba-tiba ia menemukan sesosok bersurai jingga menunggunya di depan kafe.

"Sore, Sena- _kun_!", Sapa sosok itu, tak lain ialah Honoka Kousaka, Sena agak sedikit canggung berhadapan dengan gadis ini lagi, karena ia masih belum begitu menganalinya.

"Sore, Kousaka- _san_!", Jawabnya mencoba untuk tidak gugup. Honoka yang mendengar jawaban Sena hanya tersenyum manis kearahnya, Sena nyaris _blank_ , namun ia mencoba fokus disaat itu juga.

"Ada apa?", Sena membuka perbincangan dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"A-ano…apakah kau punya waktu kosong?", Tanya Honoka pada Sena. Sena menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Jalan-jalan ke taman yuk!"

"Ke taman?"

"I-iya ke taman yang ada di dekat sekolahku."

"Boleh juga!", Jawab Sena antusias. "Sekalian aku ingin memotret seisi taman!", lanjutnya semangat.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju taman didekat SMA Otonikizaka, yang notabenya adalah SMAnya Honoka. Perjalanan pun diawali dengan sunyi sampai akhirnya si surai jingga yang memulai perbincangan lebih dulu.

"Nee Sena- _kun_ , Kamu asalnya dari mana?", Tanya Honoka yang berada di posisi kiri, sementara Sena berada di posisi kanannya.

"Dari Kanto.", Jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Ceritain dong sekolah dan juga kotamu~", Pinta Honoka. Sena mengangguk meng-iyakan permintaan gadis disebelahnya.

"Sekolahku ialah SMU Deimon, satu-satunya sekolah yang ada di Kanto. SMU Deimon memiliki ekstrakulikuler yang sangat banyak, terutama olahraga. Olahraga yang kupilih ialah _American Football_. Kebanyakan dari teman-teman sekelasku memilih olahraga itu. Kami didalangi oleh seorang Kapten dan juga seorang Manager. Kapten tim-ku ialah seorang yang sangat menakutkan dimata orang. Namun, sebenarnya ia pintar dalam mengolah taktik dalam permainan dan juga mencari kelemahan lawan. Sementara Manager tim-ku ialah sosok bidadari yang baik dan juga lembut. Ia juga telaten dalam memberi sinyal dan juga perhitungan. Aku menduduki posisi _Runningback_ , dimana posisi yang digunakan untuk mengambil bola lawan dengan mengandalkan kaki. Kotaku ialah kota Kanto yang letaknya tak jauh dari kaki gunung, maka dari itulah pada saat musim dingin para warga kota sering keluar untuk berolahraga dan juga bermain dengan keluarga mereka, sementara kami mengisi liburan dengan latihan.", Begitulah penjelasan singkat Sena tentang Kota Kanto yang dulu pernah ia tinggali bersama teman-teman Deimon. Honoa yang dijelaskan itu masih mencerna pernjelasan dari Sena.

"Umm…Kau pintar berlari, Sena- _kun_?", Tanyanya.

"Mau kutunjukkan?", Tanyanya balik.

"E..eh.. tidak usah deh, nanti merepotkanmu.", Honoka mengoyangkan tanganya tanda ia menolah tawaran Sena.

Kemudian mereka sudah sampai di gerbang taman, banyak para pengunjung yang mengunjungi tempat itu. Kebetulan saat ini ialah malam minggu, malam yang tepat dimana para pasangan bermesra ria dengan senangnya. Honoka masih kebingungan akan melakukan apa, ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari kursi minimal untuk beristirahat.

"Bagaimana kalo naik Bianglala saja?", Tanya Sena.

"Ta-tapi..ongkos karcisnya?", Tanyanya karena hari ini ia sedang tidak ada uang.

"Aku aja deh yang bayarin~", Jawab Sena mantep dengan gaya Monta sahabatnya.

Kemudian mereka membeli karcis di loket yang tersedia didekat wahana bianglala. Honoka merasa ada yang aneh di dadanya seketika.

' _Tunggu, perasaan ini lagi?'_ , Batinnya.

Sena yang sedang berbincang dengan penjual tiket langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dari sakunya.

"Dua ya, mas", Ucapnya. Kemudian pemuda bersurai hitam itu memberikan Sena dua lembar karcis berwarna kuning yang terbuat dari kertas karton. Melihat Honoka yang masih melamun Senapun menyadarkannya.

"Oi, Kousaka- _san_. Ayo!", Ajaknya.

"E-Eh iya!", Honoka segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka berdua langsung naik wahana Bianglala tersebut. Sebenarnya Honaka sedikit takut ketinggian, jadi terkadang ia mengenggam erat tangan pemuda Koabayakawa itu.

Ia merasa ada yang aneh di hatinya, padahal baru tadi pagi saja ia mengenalinya namun rasa ini tiba-tiba muncul. Seketika leader dari grup idol bernama 'µ' itu segera berencara untuk menanyakan hal ini pada kedua sahabatnya Kotori Minami dan Umi Sonoda. Sena yang sedang meneguk minuman botol didalam airnya itupun segera ingat kalau sudah 4 hari ia masih belum mengabari orangtua dan juga sahabatnya segera ia keluarkan ponsel dan mengabari kedua orang tuanya lewat SMS, juga mengabari kedua sohibnya, Raimon Tarou a.k.a Monta dan _Runningback_ Seibu, Riku Kaitani.

"Huum…enaknya naik apalagi ya? Kinciria gimana?", Tanya Sena.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa uang."

"Pakai uangku saja, gak apa-apa kok.", Sena akhirnya 'mentraktir' Honoka lagi. Kali ini mereka menaiki sebuah kinciria yang ada di taman itu, kebetulan harga tiketnya saat ini sedang turun jadi hal itu tidak membut dompet Sena mengempis. Pada saat kinciria sudah mencapai diatas, Honoka secara tidak sadar mengantuk dan akhirnya

'PLUK..', Ia tak sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang _Runningback_ Deimon itu. Sementara yang dijadikan sandaran hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan gadis jingga disampingnya, ia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya sambil melihat pemandangan kota Osaka dari atas.

.

.

.

"Oi, Riku!", panggil seekor -ups maksudnya seorang anak bernama Raimon Tarou a.k.a Monta. Sementara pemuda bersurai perak yang dipanggilpun menoleh.

"Hn?", Responnya singkat.

"Tahu gimana kabar Sena? Sudah 4 hari dia nggak ngabarin nih.", Ucapnya melihat layar ponselnya.

"Iya aku juga, kata Hiruma - _nii_ juga gitu kok.", lanjut Riku.

"Eh, aku baru dapet email nih dari Sena."

"Ya aku juga nih!"

 _From : Sena_

 _Malem, maaf aku udah lama gak ngabarin Gimana kabarnya? Kalau baik ya syukurlah. Eh, katanya ada berita kalau di Kanto ngadain pesta dansa ya? Kalian ngajak siapa nih? XD Kabarku sekarangg baik, udah ada nyambil kerja di sebuah kafe. Dah ada temen baru juga, tapi kalian ga bakal aku lupain lah. Oh ya, disini jarang ada Amefuto. Kalau Hiruma-san nanya, jawab aja sama pesan ku ini._

 _-Sena K._

Monta dan Riku kemudian saling bertatapan. Tak sampai 2 menit datanglah seorang setan -ralat maksudnya seorang kapten tim Saikyoudai Wizards datang, dan anehnya kali ini ia tak membawa pasangan dansanya.

"Lho, Hiruma- _san_ tidak membawa pasangan dansa? Dimana Mamori- _nee-chan_ ", Tanya Riku melihat Hiruma memasang tampang kesal.

"Cih, Pacar-sialan itu tak mau datang.", Decih Hiruma.

"Mungkin karena Sena tidak ada.", Lanjut Monta. Karena Monta mengucapkan nama itu, Hiruma jadi ingat tentang 'cebol-sialannya'.

"Gimana kabar anak itu?", Tanya Hiruma.

"Katanya baik kak, dia udah nyambil di sebuah kafe, dan juga katanya sih disana tuh jarang ada amefuto.", Jawab Riku.

"Owh…", Hiruma kemudian ber -owh. Riku dan Monta yang belum pernah melihatnya pun sedikit terkaget dengan tingkah lagu Hiruma.

"Cih, si manager itu sukanya nyusahin orang.", Keluh Hiruma terhadap Mamori. Mamori tidak datang karena ia masih kesepian sejak perginya Sena ke Osaka. Hiruma terus membujuknya namun ia tetap tidak mau keluar kamarnya. Dan akhirnya Hiruma segera pergi sendiri ke acara ini.

Riku dan Monta terlihat 'bodo amat' dengan kejadian yang Hiruma alami dengan kekasihnya, Mamori. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke alun-alun kota.

"Nape lu ajak gua kesini, Rik?", Tanya Monta.

"Ikut gua aja.", Jawab Riku ketus dan mereka berjalan ke sebuah tempat bernama

'Happy House'

"Dari tempat ini, kita bisa membawa pasangan kencan!", Ucap Riku bersemangat.

"Sialan kau, Rik.", Desis Monta.

.

.

Sena memotret seisi taman dengan penuh kedetailan, hingga tanpa ia sadari hari sudah mulai bernjak malam. Kemudian ia memasukkan kameranya kedalam tasnya, tak lupa ia untuk memasangkan penutup lensanya terlebih dahulu. Seketika ia lirik gadis jingga yang duduk dibelakangnya sambil menjilat es krim berwarna jingga yang juga mirip dengan rambutnya. Menurut Sena cocok sekali gadis itu disandingkan dengan es krim yang ada di genggamannya.

"Sudah malam, pulang yuk!", Ajak Sena pada Honoka yang baru menyelesaikan eskrimnya.

"Eh, iya. Ayo!", Ajak Honoka. Dan mereka keluar dari taman itu. Kondisi taman sekarang sudah sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berkencan, keluarga, ataupun orang-orang yang sedang _refreshing_.

"Boleh kuantar kau pulang?", Tanya Sena.

"Tak masalah, Sena- _kun_.", Jawab Honoka. Sebenarnya didalam hatinya ada sedikit perasaan 'senang' karena Sena dengan inisiatif mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

Di perjalanan mereka bercengkrama dengan akrabnya, orang-orang disekitarnya juga berfikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kejadian itulah yang membuat rona di wajah Honoka semakin memerah saja.

"Ya…jadi disini ada sebuah studio idol, dimana aku dan teman-temanku berlatih disana. Letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Kau hanya perlu berjalan kea rah kiri setelah persimpangan jalan dank au akan menemukan sebuah gedung besar dan didepannya terdapat tulisan 'Evolution Studio'.", Honoka menerangkan bangunan-bangunan di kota Osaka yang terkenal. Sena yang mendengarnya mengangguk mengenai penjelasannya tadi.

Ternyata mereka telah sampai di rumah Honoka. Sebelumnya Sena meminta izin untuk memotret rumah Honoka sebagai kenang-kenangannya dan tentu saja Honoka mengizinkannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sena- _kun_!", Pesannya terhadap Sena.

"Iya, Kousaka- _san_ aku pulang!", Sena kemudian berlari kecil menuju ke apartemennya.

Dari belakang Honoka melihat Sena yang berangsur-angsur pudar dari pengelihatannya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyu tipis, namun manis.

' _DEG!'_

' _T-Tunggu, perasaan ini lagi?'_

 **T.B.C**

 **Oke, sekian dari chapter 2 ini, silahkan saran dan masukkannya lewat kotak review dibawah ini terima kasih.**

 **Dan juga untuk beberapa teman-teman sekolah, sosmed, ataupun yang lainnya saya ucapkan terimakasih atas bimbingan dan idenya.**


	3. Pertama kali aku dapat mengontak dirimu

**Yoo Minna…. Dah hampir setahun yach Author ga update fic ini… Maaf yah… Daripada ngomongin yang gak jelas mending langsung cuzz aja ke Fanficnya!**

 **Fanfiction Crossover Eyeshield 21 & Love!Live! School Idol Project**

Pada saat jam istirahat para pelayan Kafe. Semua tampak asyik beristirahat dan bersenda gurai. Terkecuali salah satu tukang Cuci Piring, Takuma. Ya, dia barusan pulang untuk membeli persediaan sabun cuci.

"Oe…oe…Kalian…pada ngapain nih?", Tanya Takuma yang baru melepaskan celemeknya kepada teman-temannya yang sedang memandangi laptop.

"Psst diem dah, ni lagi saat-saat neganginnya….", sahut Tao yang sedang serius natap layer Pc.

"Emang nonton apaan sih?", tanya Takuma.

"Warkop DKI Reborn!", jawab Tao ketus.

"Gilak! Yang bene raja kali!"

"Ya kagak lah… ini film yang lagi booming itu loh…"

"Apa?"

"Ultraman Orb, the Origin saga, Takuma…", Jawab Sena yang baru keluar.

"Oi, tumben lu gak nonton, Sen.", ucap Takuma kepada Sena. Karena Sena yang dilihatnya sedari tadi hanya menatap layer handphonenya.

"Aku agak ga demen aja sama genre Tokukatsu."

"Oouh….terus kamu suka genre apa?"

"Hmm….."

"?"

"Hmm….."

"…."

"Hmm…."

"…."

"…"

"….."

"Aku sendiri aja gatau genre yang ta sukain apa. Soalnya jarang-jarangan di rumah buat nonton Tv. Hehehe.", Ucap Sena sambal menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tentu tidak gatal.

'BRAKK', Takuma sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Sena.

.

 **-Sementara itu-**

"Oke! Waktunya istirahat minna!", Ucap pelatih Idol Group kepada seluruh personil Muse.

Semuanya memakan bekal nya masing-masing, termasuk sang leader Honoka Kousaka.

Disela-sela ia menguyah bekalnya ia teringat satu hal.

"Hmm….enaknya ngapain yah?...Chat Sena bisa nggak?"

Tiba-tiba kedua temannya menghampiri Honoka.

"Honoka-chan, ada apa kok murung terus?".tanya temannya yang berambut krem pucat, Kotori Minami.

"Oh, Kotori-chan. Tidak apa-apa kok hehe…", Jawab Honoka sambal tersenyum jayus.

"Tak meyakinkan hm, bilang saja Honoka-chan…:, Rujuk Umi.

Honoka kemudian menatap sendu layer handphonenya. Disana terpampang wajah Sena, beserta nama Sena Kobayakawa.

"Sudah, 3 hari, tidak berkomunikasi dengannya.", ucapnya juga sendu.

"Oh, jadi si Honoka ini kangen ya…", goda Kotori.

"Hm", responnya singkat.

"Kenapa ga kamu chat saja dia?", saran Umi.

"Eh, aku takutnya bakal ngeganggu aktivitasnya.", jawab Honoka.

"Ya kira aja, menurutmu kapan dia waktu kosongnya?"

"Hmm… Aku ga tau", jawab Honoka, melas banget.

"Yaudalah, gimana kalua entar sore aja. Kan biasanya kalua sore orang-orang sudah pulang bekerja.", saran Kotori.

Senyum di wajah Honoka mengembang.

"Hm, Arigatou minna…"

.

.

 **Back to Sena**

"Oi, gimana kalo kita basket aja!", ajak Rutsuki kepada seluruh teman-temannya.

"Hmm…. (^Walau sebenarnya aku gak bisa basket sih… eh tapi aku masih bisa liat cara main pemain cadangan deh.) Okelah, ayo!", sahut Sena menjawab ajakan Rutsuki.

"Yosh,..!"

.

Permainanpun dilakukan dengan enam lawan enam. Sena yang bertubuh agak pendek tetap bisa bermain, ya walau ada beberapa halangan sih. Namu, tetap mereka semua merasakan serunya permainan hari ini. Termasuk Sena yang masih baru sudah mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik, uga peristiwa yang tidak terfikirkan olehnya.

Usai bermain.

"Hosh, gak kerasa udah sore euy.. Abis ini mandi yok!", ajak Xung.

"Ayok, aku booking kamar mandi yak!", Rutsuki menambahkan.

"Oi, aku dulu!", sahut Takuma.

Sena yang melihat teman-temannya tertawa kecil.

"Haha, sudahlah…"

Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar.

 _-Pesan dari Honoka Kousaka._

"Oh, Honoka-chan mengirimiku pesan."

Kemudian Sena membuka pesan tesebut.

" _Konbawa, Sena-kun."_

Kemudian Sena menjawab.

"Konbawa, Kousaka-san"

" _Hm.. kalau boleh tau kamu lagi ngapain, Sena-kun?"_

"Ini, aku lagi nunggu giliran mandi hehe"

" _Oh, yaudah mandi dulu aja. Entar lagi chatnya."_

"Ok, kamu juga lagi ngapain, Kousaka-san", tanya Sena.

" _Oh…ini baru pulang ke rumah."_

"Ok, aku mandi dulu ya."

" _Iya."_

 **[** "Hai: - Sena _"Hai"_ – Honoka **]**

 **Meanwhile**

Entah mengapa setelah percakapan dengan Sena tadi membuat Honoka sedikit lebih lega, walau sebenarnya ia mengharapkan kehadiran Sena sih. Tiba-tiba ibu dari Honoka Kousaka datang

"Ada apa, Honoka sayang? Kok senyum-senyum begitu?"

Honoka yang tak menyadari keberadaan ibunya sedikit kaget.

"E…Eto… tidak apa-apa Kaa-san…", jawabnya sedikit gelagapan, tapi ia tetap tersenyum senang.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum miring dan tulus.

"Oh, yaudah, sana gih mandi dulu.", ujar ibunya.

"Baik bu.", Honoka langsung berlajan lenggang kearah kamarnya. Di dalam kamar ia menuliskan cerita yang dialaminya di dalam buku diarinya. Tertutama tentang kehadiran Sena Kobayakawa. Entah mengapa baginya rasanya berbeda kepada pria itu, padahal dia sudah pernah mengenal banyak pria sebelumnya. Tapi, rasanya beda dengan yang kali ini. Yeah, seperti kata orang. Gak semua rumput itu warnanya hijau.

.

 **[19.05, Kediaman Kousaka]**

"Hmm….bosen dah…Kira-kira Sena lagi ngapain ya?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengotak-atik remote tv.

"Kira-kira kalo nelfon bakal ganggu Sena gak ya?", tanyanya penasaran sambal menatap layer ponselnya.

Canggung, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri tuk menelfon pemuda bersurai caramel tersebut.

' _Tuut….Tuut…..Tuut…..'_ , masih belom diangkat, rutuk Honoka.

' _Tuut….'_

' _Tuut….'_

… _.._

… _._

"Malam, halo Kousaka-san. Maaf ya baru angkat, habis dari kamar mandi tadi hehe"

"Oh, iya. Malam juga Sena-kun", Jawab Honoka dengan senang hati, betapa senangnya juga dia bisa telfon dengan Sena, dan Sena juga menjawab telfonnya.

"Iya… ada apa?", tanya Sena

"Enggak, Cuma bosen ada ga ada apa-apa dirumah. J-jadinya nelfon kamu. Ta-tak apa kan?"

"Tak apa kok…"

"A-Ano… kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang menulis beberapa draf puisi dan cerita. Kamu?"

"Hm.. menonton TV. Habis ngerjakan PR nih."

"Oh…."

Dan di malam itu mereka gunakan untuk berbincang-bincang tentang hari-hari mereka. Bahkan Honoka juga mencurhatkan peristiwa-peristiwa lucu saat Kotori tergelincir sambal membawa kue tart di sekolah tadi.

"Haha, kamu ga tidur, Kousaka-san?"

"Hmm… iya, aku mau tidur."

"Oke, selamat malam."

"Iya, Sena-kun."

' _Tuut…tuut…Tuut….'_ , Honoka menghelai nafas panjang. Ia tak mengira bisa sedekat ini dengan Sena. Memang sejak awal bertemu ia merasakan nyamannya berada disamping Sena, namun baginya belum pernah ia bertemu dengan cowo sebaik Sena selain ayahnya.

.

 **-Sementara Itu-**

Sena yang baru mematikan handphonenya segera ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Tak lupa ia mengatur Alarm terlebih dahulu agar tidak tertidur lelap sampai Jam 9 seperti 2 hari yang lalu.

Sebelum tidur ia biasanya membaca komik atau sekedar mendengarkan lagu. Mungkin juga membaca seputar American Football. Seketika handphonenya berdering dan melihat ada pesan dari Honoka tertera di layar.

 _-Selamat malam, Sena-kun. Semoga mimpi indah_

.

Sena tersenyum tipis dan membalasnya

 _-Semangat untuk hari esok ya._

.

.

 **-Sementara Itu-**

Dua orang bertubu tak terlalu tinggi, sebut saja namanya Riku dan Monta sedang duduk dibawah langit biru malam dan diatas rerumputan nan luas.

"Kira-kira Sena sedang ngapain ya?", tanya Riku

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin dia ngga bakal ngelupain kita!", Jawab Monta mantap.

"Lu punya pikiran buat ke Osaka ga?"

"…Iya ding…"

"Kenapa kita ga nyusul kesana?", tanya Riku

"Oke juga, ide bagus tuh, Rik!", sahut Monta.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **YA-HA!, Maaf agan-agan sekalian! Author jarang update nih, tapi author janji bakal kedepannya fic-fic bakal cepet update, Ok! Stay-tune ya….**


	4. Cerita di Pantai Tokimeki

**Sekalian Update!**

* * *

 **Can I Stay Beside U?**

 **By**

 **Kinantan Taufiq Firjatullah**

 **.**

* * *

Telah berlalu juga 5 bulan kedekatan Sena dan Honoka. Dan juga telah 6 bulan mereka melangkah di kelas 12 SMA. Kini, mereka telah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Latar Belakang, keluarga, sekolah, hobi dan juga masa depan.

Begitupun degupan-degupan yang dirasakan Honoka kini telah mencerminkan suatu tanda. Aura berbeda yang ia rasakan pula. Kini, baginya Sena merupakan suatu permata yang dapat menghibur hatinya. Yah, walau masih sebatas sahabat saja. Honoka belum berani mengungkapkan perasaan sebenarnya pada Sena.

Mereka juga sering pulang bersama. Honoka menunggu kepulangan Sena, setiap ia pulang sekolah. Terkadang di akhir pekan mereka juga sering merelaksasi diri di taman dekat SMA Otonokizaka. Sena juga telah mengetahui Honoka dulu adalah seorang leader Idol Group pada saat dia kelas 11. Ia tau dari beberapa temannya seperti Kotori dan Umi. Juga Honoka sudah tau kalau Sena juga mantan seorang _Runningback_ dari tim amefuto yang pernah terkenal yaitu Deimon Devil Bats.

Begitupun Kotori dan Umi, mereka juga sudah mengetahui perasaan yang Honoka rasakan terhadap Sena. Mereka memberi saran, bahwa lebih baik mengutarakannya pada saat lulus sekolah saja. Toh tinggal 1 bulan lagi mereka di kelas 12, dan akan melanjutkan studi di perguruan tinggi.

.

.

Pagi hari di sebuah apartmen daerah Osaka, lebih tepatnya adalah apartemen ini tak biasanya sosok bersurai caramel itu bangun kesiangan. Dilihat tempat tidur sudah dirapihkan dan jam weker sudah tidak mengeluarkan sirine mematikannya lagi. Dan tentu saja kamera SLR hitam yang sudah siap tergantung di pintu.

'GREK…', Pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Sena terlihat sudah lengkap dengan bajunya dan handung terlingkar di lehernya. Sejenak ia melihat kalender.

"Sudah mau masuk musim panas ya?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menonton Tv sejenak sambil mengambil koran yang telah disediakan.

Tanpa sengaja ia menemukan berita yang menarik.

' _Fokus Ujian Akhir, Tim Deimon Devil Bats merekrut anggota baru!'_

Dan itu membuat Sena tersenyum simpul. Betapa kerasnya dulu usaha sewaktu masih berada di Deimon hingga satu persatu dari mereka mulai menuju karirnya masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa lama menenggelamkan diri didalam koran tersebut ia memeriksa ponselnya, seperti biasa selalu ada sapaan hangat dari sang gadis.

" _Ohayou Sena-kun"_

" _Ohayou-nee_ , Kousaka-san…"

Setelah itu ia menyeruput kopi yang sudah dipersiapkan di meja. Tiba-tiba ada pesan dari seseorang yang begitu kenal dengannya.

" _Oi, cebol. Kamu dah ga jomblo lagi ya?"_

Sedikit terkejut, namun ia berusaha menetralkan suasana.

"Ya kan aku masih belum jadian, Hiruma-san."

" _Kekeke, liat aja deh. Kalo sampai entar kamu dah ada hubungan sama dia. PJNYA BAKAL GUE SURUH LOE NRAKTIR KITA SEMUA DARI TIM-TIM CLASSEMEN ATAS! KEKEKE!"_

"H-HIEE….. T-Tidak k-kok H-Hiruma-san…"

" _Keke, bahkan di SMSpun kau masih tampak gugup… Sudah cebol, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting. Lanjutkan tugasmu dan jangan lengah!"_

"SIAP!"

Setelah perbincangan panjang dengan sang mantan kapten Sena kembali mendapatkan pesan dari Honoka.

"Nee Sena-Kun, enaknya nanti waktu Liburan musim panas ngapain yah?"

Sena berfikir sejenak kemudian ia mendapat ide.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan. Lebih asyik kan."

" _Iya sih, tapi kalau ke taman taupun pusat perbelanjaan kan sudah biasa…"_

Sena berfikir sejenak. Sekiranya ada yang menarik dari kota Osaka ini adalah….

"Bukannya Osaka punya pantai yang indah ya?"

Tiba-tiba Honoka memekik.

" _Eh, iya deh! Gimana kalau ke pantai Tokimeki? Aku dari dulu pengen banget kesana~",_ rujuk Honoka.

"Hmm…"

" _Gimana Sen? Boleh ya~"_ , rujuk Honoka

"Oke, tak masalah.", jawab Sena mantap.

"Yeaay", balas Honoka girang.

Sena meletakkan handphonenya diatas , ia menataplayar langit dari balkon Apartemennya. Terik sang surya tidak biasanya pada hari ini. Mungkin beberapa perusahaan sudah merencanakan hari liburnya.

 **.**

 **-Meanwhile-**

.

"Sudah siap Honoka-chan?", tanya Ibunya dari arah toko kue. Rumah Honoka membuka toko usaha kue juga.

"Sudah, aku berangkat dulu ya, bu!", Sahut Honoka dari pintu depan, ia sungkeman dulu dengan ibunya dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah.

 **-Skip Sekolah-**

"Ohayou, Honoka-chan!", sapa Kotori dari arah koridor timur kepada Honoka yang akan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ohayou!"

"Nanti waktu liburan bakal kemana?", tanya Kotori.

"Hm...mungkin ke Pantai Tokimeki."

Kotori yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Woahh….. sugoi-nee…. Aku juga pengen ikut kesana….", Rujuk Kotori.

"Hehehe"

.

 **-Skip Sepulang sekolah-**

.

"Kawan-kawan aku pulang dulu ya, jaa-nee…", ucap Honoka kepada Umi dan Kotori sambal merapihkan tasnya.

"Oh ya, kami juga akan ke pantai Tokimeki, Honoka-chan.", ujar Umi.

"Oh, tidak terima kasih, aku kesana dengan Sena-kun."

"Oh, okay. Sampai berjumpa disana ya…", ujar Kotori

"Iya.. Okay.."

.

 **[Kediaman Kousaka, 09.13]**

 **.**

"Tadaima…", ucap Honoka membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melepaskan sepatuya dan berjalan lenggang kedalam.

"Sudah pulang, Honoka-chan?", tanya ibunya yang sedang menonton acara televise ketika Honoka melewati ruang tengah.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Aku senang sekali hari ini…", jawab Honoka

"Oh, bagimana, sudah siap semua barang-barangmu?"

"Sudah kok Kaa-san."

"Oh yasudah. Gih, siap-siap sana…"

"Baik!"

Honoka berjalan dengan perasaan senang menuju ruang makan. Ia membuka tudung saji dan melihat ada santapan yang terlihat lezat untuk dimakan hari ini.

Sejenak ia membayangkan diri Sena Kobayakawa.

" _Sena-kun…."_

Honoka adalah gadis Tsundere, ia tak suka membuka-buka dirinya di depan umu ataupun teman-temannya. Setiap malam ia berdoa agar bisa didekatkan pada Sena. Tak banyak ada yang tau kedekatan mereka. Mungkin hanya Kotori dan Umi, atau beberapa mantan member 'Muse'

Intinya ia ingin menjaga perasaannya pada Sena. Baginya Sena adalah cowok terbaik yang pernah ia temukan.

.

 **-Sementara Itu-**

.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, Kobayakawa-san?", tanya direktur Tsuki pada Sena yang usai melakukan perkerjaannya.

"Sudah, Direktur. Saya pamit mendahului ya pak..", ucap Sena sambal membungkukkan badan kearah atasnnya

"Hm, tak apa-apa. Oh ya, liburan musim panas ini kamu mau kemana?", tanya Direktur.

"Anoo…aku dan Kousaka-san akan pergi ke pantai Tokimeki…"

"Oh… kencan pertama ya?", sontak membuat Sena sedikit memerah dan gelagapan.

"Bu-bu-bukan seperti itu pak…", jawabnya sambal menggoyangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha, yasudah… Hati-hati dijalan….", Direktur Tsuki pun melambaikan tangannya pada Sena, Sena juga membalasnya.

.

Sena berjalan menuju motornya yang terparkir. Di Osaka, dia dipinjamkan oleh Rutsuki sebuah motor, karena Rutsuki lebih sring menggunakan motor pemberian ayahnya, ia meminjamkan motor sejenis sport berwarna kombinasi oranye-hitam kepada Sena.

Sena segera menancap gas motornya dan langsung berjalan ke rumah Honoka. Sesampainya di rumah Honoka ia mengirimi pesan kepada Honoka bahwa ia di depan rumahnya.

"Oh, Sena-kun. Silahkan masuk…", ucapnya mempersilahkan Sena masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oh, a-arigatou… Honoka-chan…", jawab Sena sambal membungkukkan badan.

Sena diantar menuju ruang tengah, disana ada ibu Honoka.

"Nee…Sena-kun. Kamu tunggu disini ya. Aku akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu.", pintanya.

"Oke."

Sena kemudian duduk disebuah sofa dekat meja ruang tamu.

"Oh… jadi kamu ya yang namanya Sena Kobayakawa.", ucap ibu Honoka sambal tersenyum.

"Ha-haik… Obaa-san… Yoroshiku…", Sena sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Bibi tau dari Honoka. Kamu pemuda yang sangat baik ya…", puji Ibu Honoka.

"Eh… terimakasih Obaa-san…", ucap Sena wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Kemudian Nyonya Kousaka menghadap sedikit kebawah sambil sedikit tertegun.

"Baa-san sangat beruntung jika Honoka bisa berteman dengan pemuda sepertimu.."

"Apa maksud Baa-san?", tanya Sena.

"Sejak kecil Honoka tidak pernah memiliki teman laki-laki. Semua laki-laki di sekolahnya dulu selalu membullinya. Itulah yang menyebabkannya sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan laki-laki semenjak sekolah menengah. Tapi semenjak di Idol group dia sudah banyak memiliki penggemar laki-laki. Hanya saja… Dia menjadi sedikit canggung apabila berurusan dengan penggemar laki-laki.", ucap Nonya Honoka

"Tapi berbeda dengan Sena-kun. Kaa-san kaget sewaktu tau ketika Honoka dirampok, untung saja Sena-kun datang dan menyelamatkan Honoka. Duh… Baa-san harus membalas budi apa ya?"

"Haha, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu kok Baa-san. Saya ikhlas kok…", Sena sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Nyonya Honoka.

Tiba-tiba Honoka turun dari lantai atas rumahnya. Penampilannya terdirikan dari Kaos tanpa penutup bahu, berwarna pink dan celana jeans selutut.

" _Anggun sekali…"_ , batin Sena menatap Honoka.

"A-anoo… ada apa Sena? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?", tanya Honoka yang melihat Sena bengong dari tadi.

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok hehe.", Sena menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika ia baru sadar. Honoka hanya terkikik. Sena merona.

.

"Sudah mau berangkat, Honoka-chan?", tanya Nyonya Kousaka pada putrinya yang sudah bersiap-siap di pintu depan.

"Sudah kaa-san. Aku pamit berangkat dulu ya.."

"Hati-hati di jalan Yaa…", ucap Nyonya Honoka melambaikan tangganyya dari belakang

"Iyaa.", jawab Sena dan Honoka serempak.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari pusat kota ke panti tidak begitu memakan waktu lama, hanya mungkin 1 setengah jam saja. Saat Sena asyik mengendarai motornya, Honoka tak sengaja memeluk dan bersandar di punggung Sena. Karena cara mengemudi Sena yang juga kalem membuat Honoka terbawa suasana dan mengantuk.

Saat di lampu merah…

"Kok punggungku berat yah?", iapun menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat sesosok bersurai jingga sedang tertidur dipunggungnya.

"Oh, Honoka-chan sedang tertidur rupanya. Sebaiknya aku tak mengganggunya.", lanjutnya dengan nada yang lirih.

.

Sena memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah rumah toko di dekat Pantai Tokimeki, Osaka. Sebelum ia turun dari motornya, ia membangunkan Honoka telebih dahulu.

"Hmm… Eh? Dimana kita?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Eh? Tadi aku ketiduran di punggungmu ya? M-maaf…"

"Hehe, tak apa kok. Ayo!", mereka berdua kemudian menaiki Bis Tour yang menuju pantai Tokimeki.

.

.

 **[Di dalam Bis]**

Sena berdiri memegang pegangan yang tersedia sedangka Honoka duduk dibelakangnya. Kondisi bis yang mulai dipenuhi orang-orang membuat mereka tidak duduk bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sena bergetar, ada notifikasi yang masuk

"Dari Hiruma-san.", ia baca pesan tersebut.

.

 _From: Hiruma_

 _Desc: "Oi, jangan lupa membuka paket yang kukirimkan padamu."_

.

Kemudian Sena mematikan ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari Hiruma tersebut. Honoka yang penasaran bertaya.

"Siapa, Sena-kun?"

"Mantan kaptenku mengirimiku paket."

"Oh, baiklah…", ucapnya, setelah itu Honoka membuka kotak bekal makanannya yang ia masukkan dalam tas selempangnya, kemudian membuka isinya terdapat 2 roti sandwich.

"Nee Sena-kun…"

"Ya?"

"Ibuku membawakanku 2 Sandwich ini, kupikir aku tak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Kau mau satu?"

"Hmm… sebenarnya sih aku boleh-boleh saja. Cuma sekarang kedua tanganku sedang aku gunakan."

"Oh… baiklah.", Honoka kemudian memasukkan kembali kotak makannya kedalam tasnya lagi.

.

"Ayo, sudah sampai tuh!", ajak Sena pada Honoka ketika bis sudah sampai di tujuannya.

"Iya."

.

.

.

"Wuu…. Sugoi-nee…. Pantai Tokimeki memang objek wisata yang bagus ya…", seru Sena merenggangkan kedua tangannya saat ia sudah sampai dan masuk areal pesisir pantai.

"Iya, aku saja tak mengira sampai seindah ini…", seru Honoka juga.

Mereka kemudian mencari spot yang enak dan menggelar tikar serta menancapkan paying disana. Honoka mengeluarkan beberapa barang-barang dari tasnya.

"Nee Sena-kun… mau makan Sandwichnya?"

"Oh, silahkan. Honoka-chan."

Honoka kemudian tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak makanannya dan membagi sandwichnya dengan Sena sambil duduk-duduk di atas tikar dan diteduhi payung.

"Ano… kamu gam au ganti baju renang?", tanya Honoka usai menghabiskan sandwichnya.

"Eh, abis ini. Duluan aja.."

"Yaudah aku duluan ya…"

"Oke..."

Sena kemudian menatap laut yang biru lagi kemudian ia berfikir untuk bermain papan seluncur disana. Setelah itu, ia membuka isi ranselnya dan mengeluarkan kamera andalannya lagi. Menjeprat-jepret setiap sudut pantai hingga tak ada satupun momen yang terlewat.

"Huuft… jika aku ganti baju renang sekarang. Siapa yang akan menjaga barang-barangku dan Honoka-chan?"

"SENA-KUUN!", Seketika Sena menoleh sumber suara

Honoka dengan bikini berwarna biru berlari lenggang kearah Sena. Sebuah moment pertama kali Sena melihat teman perempuannya ini meggunakan pakaian renang. Sena yang salah fokuspun nyaris pingsan ditempat

" _Ya-yamette kudasai…"_ , batin Sena.

"Se-sena… apakah kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Honoka khawatir menghampiri Sena dan menaikan kepalanya agar ia tidak mimisan.

"Da-daijobu…."

.

.

Setelah Sena selesai berganti menjadi pakaian renang, ia keluar dari ruang gantinya. Karena terburu-buru ia tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang.

"Woles dong bro… jangan buru-buru…", Suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga Sena.

"RI-RIKU?", Pekik Sena melihat sosok surai putih dihadapannya

"Hehe. Biasa aja kali…"

"Sama siapa kamu kesini?"

"Itu sama Monta. Oi nyet… nih, dah lama ga ketemu tuh…", ucap Riku memanggil sosok seseorang yang sedang membawa buah pisang ditangannya.

"SE-SENA?"

"MONTA!"

Dan mereka erpeluka layaknya teletubies di Tv, lebih tepatnya di ruang ganti pria.

"Ya sudah ya kawan-kawan aku duluan dulu. Ada yang nunggu nih… hehe"

"Wadudu Sena…"

.

.

"Hai, Honoka-chan. Maaf ya kalo agak lama. Tadi aku ga sengaja ketemu temenku yang satu sekolah sama aku."

"Hah, beneran?"

"Iya…"

"Hm, okay. Duduk sini…", Ucap Honoka mempersilahkan Sena duduk disampingnya. Sena kemudian duduk disamping Honoka dan meminum air dalam botol yang dibawanya.

"Ano… langit yang indah ya?"

"Iya…"

"Tau nggak langit indah ini seperti apa?"

"Tidak… seperti apa terus?"

"Seperti matamu…"

.

Honoka kemudian merona dan meyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Sena.

"Lho kenapa? Aku salah ya? Hehe"

"Eng-eng-enggak kok…", ucapnya sambil masih malu-malu.

"Udah… gausah malu kok… hehe"

"Ha-habisnya kamu gombal deh…", rontak Honoka.

"Iya-iya maaf... hihi", ucap Sena masih tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya. Katanya Umi-chan dan Kotori-chan juga kesini. Tapi aku tak melihat mereka dari tadi…"

"Iya, aku juga…"

.

.

Riku yang telah berganti baju berjalan ke sebuah kafe di pantai Tokimeki. Ia berniat untuk memesan beberapa minuman.

"Jus jeruknya satu ya…", ucap Riku kepada pelayan di kafe tersebut. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut biru donker berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ano… Es tehnya satu ya Baa-san…"

Setelah itu, akhirnya gadis bersurai donker itulah yang mendapat pesanannya lebih dulu. Ia berjalan lenggang meninggalkan Riku. Tiba-tiba Riku melihat sebuah tas tergeletak di sebelahnya. Ia heran…

"Pasti tas gadis itu!", Riku berlari sekuat tenaganya untuk mengejar gadis biru donker yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ano… maaf, tas anda tertinggal."

"Eh?"

"Ini, kukembalikan."

"AA…Maaf…aku tak sengaja meninggalkan tasku tadi. Aku meletakkannya untuk mengambil handphoneku. Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu…"

"Sudahlah tak apa kok…", ucap Riku entng.

"Sebelumnya aku sangat berterima kasih karena kamu sudah mengembalikan tasku."

"Yea… tak apa"

.

.

Kemudian gadis itu berjalan lagi menuju Sena dan Honoka yang sedang duduk-duduk asik dipinggiran pantai.

"Oh, Umi-chan. Ternyata kau sudah sampai ya?", ucap Honoka melihat kedatangan Umi.

"Iya, aku lebih dulu dari kalian malah. Aku menunggu kalian dari tadi."

"Oh… maap", ucap Sena sambil senyum garing.

Kemudian Honoka membulatkan matanya.

"Eh, main air yuk! Pasti seru!"

"Ayo!", jawab Umi

"Kamu, Sena-kun?", tanya Honoka pada Sena.

"Eh, entar aja aku menyusul…"

.

"Oi, Sena…", tiba-tiba Riku menyapanya dari belakang.

"Hai Riku…", jawab Sena.

Tiba-tiba Umi terbelalak melihat sosok surai perak dihadapannya.

"Eh, kamu kan yang tadi itu ya?", tanya Riku.

"I-iya… perkenalkan… namaku Umi Sonoda. Kau bisa memanggilku Umi."

"Riku Kaitani. Riku."

"Riku, perkenalkan ini Honoka Kousaka. Aku kesini bersamanya…", ucap Sena memperkenalkan Honoka pada Riku.

"Yoroshiku…"

"Jadi kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?", tanya Sena pada Riku dan Umi.

"Dia tadi tidak sengaja meninggalkan tasnya di kafe. Jadi kukembalikan.", jelas Riku.

"Ooh..."

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita bermain bola Volly saja?", ajak Honoka.

"Tapi kan hanya tiga orang…", jawab Umi.

"Kau ikut saja, Riku. Bagaimana?", ajak Sena.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya, Umi-chan, kau satu tim dengan Kaitani-san ya?", Umi hanya terdiam dan mengangguk mendengar ajakan Honoka

Mereka kemudian bermain bola volley dipantai itu. Berhubung disana juga ada lapangan voli juga.

.

.

 **Sementara Itu**

.

.

"Hmm… pisang di kota Osaka enak sekali ya…", ucap Monta sambil memakan buah pisang yang ada di genggamannya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis. Segera ia berlari dan menemui sesosok gadis dengan rambut putih pucat habis terpeleset.

"KYAA…. Aduh…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Monta menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Duh…kakiku keseleo…"

"Sudah, jangan menangis…", Monta kemudian kehabisan pikiran, iapun menggendong gadis tersebut dengan gaya bridal style secara tiba-tiba dan berlari menuju posko kesehatan.

"Ini pak. Ia habis kepleset. Kakinya keseleo.", Ucap Monta pada penjaga poskokesehatan.

"Baik. Akan kami tangani…", petugas kesehatanpun membantu mengobati gadis tadi agar lebih menjadi lebih baik

.

.

"Ano… sebelumnya terimakasih telah menolongku tadi…"

"Oh… tak masalah kok… hehe…", ucap Monta sedikit tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Namaku Kotori Minami"

"Aku Raimon Tarou."

"Oh, terimakasih, Tarou-san."

"Hehe cukup panggil Monta saja."

Kemudian Kotori membatin.

" _Nama yang lucu…"_

.

.

"Hai Honoka-chan, Umi-chan.", ucap Kotori baru keluar dari posko kesehatan.

"Hai, Kotori-chan. Eh, kenapa kakimu diperban?"

"Ano… tadi aku tak sengaja terpeleset. Jadinya kakiku keseleo. Untung ada yang membawakanku ke posko kesehatan."

"Siapa?"

.

.

"OI, SENA, RIKU!", sapa seseorang dari belakang Kotori

"MONTA!"

Kemudian Honoka dan Umi menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang yang berperawakan tak terlalu tiggi dengan rambut spike coklat gelap berlari kearah Sena dan Riku.

"Dialah yang telah menyelamatkanku…"

"K-Kau yakin?"

"Iya…", Honoka dan Umi sweatdrop

"K-kenapa?", tanya Kotori curiga.

"Eng-enggak tidak kok, Kotori-chan…hehe", kikik Honoka dan Umi.

"Huft...", Kotori menggelembungkan pipinya.

.

"Ano, jadi kalian sebenarnya adalah teman?", tanya Umi kepada tiga orang pemuda dihadapnnya.

"Iya, kami sama-sama dari Kanto. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku dari sekolah Deimon. Sedangkan aku dari Seibu.", ucap Riku menjawab pertanyaan Umi.

"Oh…", Umi ber O setelah mendengar jawaban Riku.

"Hai, gimana kalo kita main surfing aja? Yang cewek entar main air aja sambil ngeliatin kita surfing hehe. Gimana?", Ajak Sena pada Monta dan Riku.

"Ayo!"

.

Kemudian Sena, Monta, dan Riku bermain Surfing di pantai Tokimeki, berhubung ombak yang cukup bagus membuat mereka dapat bermain lebih leluasa. Sedangkan Honoka, Kotori, dan Umi melihatnya dari jauh sambil bermain air dan pasir. Sepertnya dari ayng Umi lihat diantara ketiga pemuda itu adalah Riku. Ia tak sadar mengucapkan sesuatu

" _Keren sekali…"_

"Eh, kau bilang sesuatu, Umi-chan?", tanya Honoka.

"Eh, ti-tidak kok…hehe…", Honoka kemudian mendatarkan alisnya. Sementara Kotori terfokus pada seseorang yang mirip Mon -Lupakan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Kotori-chan?", sedangkan Kotori asih tetap terfokus pada sosok Monta.

"Hm, yasudahlah.", kemudian Honoka secara tak sadar pula menolehkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan dirinya pada sosok bersurai coklat karamel yang sedang bermain papan seluncur, Sena Kobayakawa.

,

,

"Oi, sudah sore. Pulang yuk!", Ajak Honoka pada teman-temannya.

"Oh, sebelumnya ita makan dulu saja…", saran Kotori.

"Oh, ok!"

Kemudian mereka mencari restoran disana. Mereka menemukan sebuah restoran daging asap dan memesan meja disana. Disediakanlah meja ntung enam orang, namun meja tersebut terpisah-pisah tapi dalam satu kamar, pada akhirnya disusunlah formasi (Lu kira olahraga, thor) seperti berikut:

Sena Kobayakawa dengan Honoka Kousaka

Raimon Tarou dengan Kotori Minami

Riku Kaitani dengan Umi Sonoda.

Serasi bukan? Kalo engga ya jangan salahin Author, salahkan saja ego anda yang mau baca fic ini :)

.

"ITTADAKIMASS'U!", Seru semuanya ketika makan di meja mereka sudah siap, tapi masih belum ada minumnya.

Kemudian mereka memakan makanan yang sudah dipesan masing-masing. Semuanya juga asyik berbincang-bincang. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghampiri Riku dan Monta.

"Maaf, Strawberry Juice yang anda pesan sudah habis…", ucap pelayan kepada Umi,

"Yah…", lirih Umi.

"Oh, aku minta satu sedotan lagi untuk minumanku.", ucap Riku.

"Eh? Ada apa?", tanya Umi.

"Kau bisa ambil punyaku. Aku tak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya sendirian."

"Eh, ta-tapi. A-apa kau yakin?"

"Hm, mau gimana lagi. Lagian kan, gelasnya cukup besar.", Ucap Riku melirik gelas _Lemon Tea_ disampingnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Sebelumnya, terima kasih lagi karena kau tlah memberikanku sebagian dari minumanmu."

"Yap."

.

Sena dan Honoka, serta Monta dan Kotori tak sengaja melihat Umi dan Riku yang minum satu gelas berdua.

"Wah… so-sweet banget ya kalian…", Puja Honoka, yang satu meja dengan Sena.

"Hihi, kalian lucu sekali."

"Eh?", dan mereka berdua merona.

.

"Ups, maaf…. Kotori tak sengaja melemparkan dangingya ke priring Monta, sedangkan garpunya terpental entah kemana."

Kemudian Monta megambil daging itu dengan garpunya, kemudain ia menyerahkan kepada Kotori.

"Nih"

"Eh, ta-tapi itu kan garpumu…"

"Tak apa, mulutku selalu kubersihkan setiap makan…"

"Ya-yakin nih?"

"Iya…"

Kemudian Kotori memakan daging yang ada di garpu yang dipegang oleh Monta. Terlihat seperti Monta yang menyuapi Kotori.

"Ehem…ehem…", deheman Riku sonta membuat keduanya blushing.

.

.

Setelah itu, mereka membayar makanan yang mereka beli, mereka membayar dengan cara patungan dan setelah itu mereka pulang kembali ke Osaka. Sena menaik motornya dengan Honoka, sedangkan Umi dan Kotori kembali dengan menggunakan bis. Monta dan Riku kembali ke Hotel mereka.

.

Sebelum pulang Sena mengantar pulang Honoka terlebih dahulu. Yang pasti ia kerumah Honoka.

"Nee Sena-kun, Arigatou ya buat hari ini… makasih ya udah ngajak aku ke pantai Tokimeki..."

"Hehe, iya tak apa kok…", Sena hanya terkikik dan sedikit merona mendengar ucapan Honoka.

'CUP!', Honoka kemudian mengecup pipi eksotis Sena, membuat sang empu menghentikan kikikannya, dan membuat pipinya semakin merah merona.

"Konbawa-nee Sena-kun…"

"Konbawa…Honoka-chan"

Sena kemudian memutar balikkan motornya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Honoka-chan."

"Jaa-nee, Sena-kun… hati-hati ya…"

"Iya… aku pulang dulu…"

"Iya…", kemudian Sena menancap gasnya dan pergi menjauh dari Honoka. Honoka melihat kepergian Sena dari belakang. Dan sekali lagi degupan-degupan itu ia rasakan

' _Padahal tadi aku barusan saja bertemu Sena-kun. Tapi kok jadi ingin ketemu lagi lagi ya?'_ Ia menatap langit sebentar kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tadaimma…"

"Oh, okaeri Honoka-chan… Bagamana, kau sangat senang hari ini?"

"Iya, Kaa-san aku sangat senang..", ucap Honoka langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Istirahat dulu sana, kau pasti Lelah…"

"Iya..."

.

.

Sena memarkirkan motornya didepan apartemennya. Kemudian ia menggunakan lift untuk menaiki 2 lantai. Sesampainya dikamar, ia membuka pintu kamarnya, meletakkan tas, setelah itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur, dan tak lupa berdoa sebelum masuk kea lam mimpi.

"Hufft... kira-kira kabar Otou-san dan Okaa-san bagaimana ya?", ia menoleh kearah langit-langit apartemennya.

"Yah... aku harap mereka baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia menarik selimut dan segera tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Sudah sampai disini dulu yah, maaf kalo author telat update, habis banyak tugas sekolah lagi. Apalagi bulan depan mau UN ~_~**

 **So, tetep Read n Reviewnya yach… dan makasih atas semua supportnya bisa bikin saya nyelesaiin ni cerita…**

 **Udah, ya sampai sini aja, saya dah ngantuk nih ^_^III**


End file.
